It's Time To Talk
by ShadowVixen
Summary: Eddie's daughter Liana decides to share her two cents on how Eddie's treating Rey Mysterio. She'll do whatever it takes to get her father back, and protect her family. She may even find love in the process. In honor of Eddie. Viva la raza!
1. Mr Latino Heat

It's Time To Talk

Eddie Guerrero. Latino Heat. Mr. 'Lies, Cheats, and Steals'. One of the greatest superstars ever to be part of the WWE. He was also a married man, and a father. Even though everyone knew about his young daughters Shaul and Sherilyn, very few knew about his oldest daughter Liana. She was 18 years old and had just finished high school, ready to go off to college in the fall. Once summer had started, she decided to spend it with her family. Even if her father had his work, she was happy to be with them.

Eddie would come home occasionally and spend time with his wife and children. Though, ever since about early April, he had been acting different. He seemed to be becoming more distant and much more focused on his career. Liana could very well understand that, and respected how much he loved his work, and how good he was at it.

Liana loved her father with all her heart, and was heartbroken when her parents had gotten the divorce. But when she heard that he had fought his alcohol problem, and overcame it, she found a new respect for him and welcomed him back with open arms. Liana also loved watching her father on Smackdown, especially the beautiful low-riders he would ride to the ring. She laughed at the memory of when she had asked him when she could drive one of them.

Eddie simply gave her a look, crossed his arms over his chest, and said, "You can drive them as soon as I stop lying, cheating and stealing!" Liana just laughed at him, even if he was serious. He always made her smile, and made everything better. When she was having problems at school, he was always there to comfort her. He had even taught her a little bit of wrestling, to help make her feel better about herself. However, all of that changed that one fateful day, when she turned on the tv to watch Smackdown.

Their mom was at work as Shaul, Sherilyn and Liana sat on the couch to watch their father. As soon as his entrance song came on, they would jump off the couch and try to shake their shoulders like he did. After the good laugh, they all sat down again, ready to see their uncle Rey come out. Shaul and Sherilyn tried singing the words to his entrance music, but Liana had given up a long time ago. She laughed at their great effort, but finally covered their moths with her hands. They were going to team up against the new Tag Team Champions MNM. _God they're irritating,_ Liana thought to herself. "Come on dad! Come on Uncle Rey!" Liana cheered as the match started. Shaul and Sherilyn cheered with her throughout the match, until they all noticed their father acting strangely. He actually started walking away from the match, but ended up back on the apron. _What's going on? _Liana wondered.

"What's daddy doing?" Sherilyn asked her.

"Oh you know dad, he always likes to joke around," Liana replied with a chuckle, hoping her sisters would buy it. Liana could see the look on her father's face, and didn't like it at all. _Dad, what's wrong?_ "Hey girls? Why don't you go on and get us some sodas?" Liana suggested.

"But we're watching daddy!" Shaul whined.

"Oh come on! You know dad and uncle Rey are going to win!" Liana laughed weakly. Both girls shrugged their shoulders and walked off to the kitchen. Liana scooted closer up to the tv to watch the match. As soon as she had turned to look at the screen, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. Eddie refused to tag himself into the match, and simply watched as Rey Mysterio was being beaten mercilessly by MNM. "Dad, _do_ something!" she whispered loudly to the tv. Then he did...he walked out of the match completely. MNM won the match and left a battered Rey Mysterio in the middle of the ring. _How could you?_ Liana thought sadly.

"Aw! We missed it!" Sherilyn pouted and sat on the couch. "Liana! We can't see, move out of the way!"

"Oh, sorry," Liana said a bit distracted.

"So did daddy win?" Shaul asked. Liana opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say.

"Uh...no. MNM won," was all she said. She could hear both her sisters whining in disappointment. "How about we watch a movie instead of Smackdown?" Liana asked. "You know since dad's already done and everything. We could watch whatever you guys want." Liana didn't want them to see what she had, knowing how much it could possibly confuse and hurt them. They both agreed and decided to watch _Emperor's New Groove_. Once the movie was over, their mother had come home.

"Hey sweeties!" she greeted happily as she walked in the door. Both Sherilyn and Shaul jumped to give their mother a kiss hello. "Did you guys eat already?" she asked.

"Yep! We had macaroni and cheese!" they both cheered. Vicky laughed at their excitement about mac & cheese. However she noticed the troubled look on Liana's face.

"How about you two go on and play, okay?" Vicky said as they raced each other to their room. "Everything okay honey?" Vicky asked Liana.

"Yeah. You want me to heat you up some dinner?" Liana didn't wait for a response as she went to fix her mother some food.

"Honey you look upset. And how come you guys aren't watching Smackdown? You three always love watching your dad on tv," Vicky stated.

"Well, we did watch some of it. But after dad's match I thought Sherilyn and Shaul might want to watch a movie instead." Liana replied sticking of bowl of mac & cheese into the microwave. Vicky knew then that something was definitely wrong.

"Sweetie what is it?" Vicky asked wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"It was just what I saw on Smackdown that's all. Dad didn't help uncle Rey out, and simply walked away from the match. He just left him there, mom. How could he do that to uncle Rey?" Liana asked getting more upset with every word. Vicky was confused to say the least at what her daughter was telling her. Liana then shared every detail of what she witnessed on the television. "Then I got those two to watch a movie so they wouldn't have to see," Liana concluded.

"Well, we don't know all the details about this. So all I can say is don't jump to conclusions. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens next. He won't come home for a while, so let's just wait a while before asking him about it okay? Hey, for all we know he might apologize to Rey next week," Vicky told her daughter.

"You're probably right. I'm sorry if I worried you mom," Liana smiled and hugged her mother. Then they both sat and talked about their day, leaving Liana to continue thinking about her father. _God I hope she's right._

A/N: I didn't plan on posting this story right away, but when I saw what day it was, I felt I should. I had started writing this before Eddie had passed, and I felt maybe it would've been a bad idea to post it. However a good friend of mine, **Queen Li** said it wouldn't be offensive and that I should do it. She was even kind enough to allow me to use one of her character's names from an awesome story More For Their Money. So thank you **Queen Li**!!! Liana is the only character I own, and I hope you all enjoy this story. VIVA LA RAZA:)


	2. Not Any Better

Chapter 2: Not Any Better

The next week, Liana was alone to watch Smackdown since Vicky had to take the girls for doctor's appointments. She kept on thinking in her mind that last week was nothing, and everything would be okay. So she turned on the channel, and waited for her father or uncle Rey to say/do something. What surprised her was that she didn't have to wait long, since Rey Mysterio walked to the ring with a mic in hand. He went on and on about how Eddie Guerrero fooled him into thinking they were family. What topped it all off was when he called him a coward for walking away from the match. At that moment, Eddie walked out to the ring, being booed and hated by all the fans. Liana started to actually feel sorry for her father. She watched as Rey continued to try and bring a fight out of him, but failed as Eddie left the ring. Liana was proud that her father took the high road and didn't fight back, she didn't want this to escalade more than it had to.

Then of course, her no-good cousin Chavo had to stir things up some more, and ended up in a match against Rey Mysterio. _When is this all going to end?_ She thought to herself. It was then that Chavo walked in and told Eddie that he would get revenge for what Mysterio did a few moments ago. Honestly Liana wanted Rey to win, since Chavo betrayed her father, and had never forgiven him for that. So she watched as Mysterio took up the victory against Chavo, only to receive a beating from him and MNM. Liana smiled when she heard the cheers as her father ran out to help him. _That's my dad,_ she smiled and watched as they hugged in the ring. Liana stood up to grab a quick drink, when she heard booing on the tv. She slowly turned to and gasped at the sight before her. Eddie Guerrero, was beating the hell out of Rey Mysterio.

"Dad, no!" she screamed running back to the tv. She kept on begging her father to stop through the glass screen, even if she knew he couldn't hear her. However, it did stop, only after he dropped Rey Mysterio head first into the steel steps. The camera showed a close-up of her uncle Rey's bloody face and mask, and her father simply walking away. The show ended, and the tv started to show _Seinfeld. _Liana was beyond words, or even thoughts. She sat there in front of the tv, ignoring the smart remarks made by Jerry to George. Liana finally stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. After splashing water on her face, she looked up into the mirror. Tears had actually been building in her eyes, ready to spill at any moment. "Why dad, why?" she begged quietly to herself as the tears finally fell down her face.

After about a half-hour later, Vicky and the girls had finally come home. Sherilyn and Shaul were saying who had the better band-aid on their arm after getting their shots. Liana walked in acting natural, and kissed her mother hello. "Okay girls. Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed," Vicky told them. Once again, the girls raced with Sherilyn in the lead. "I'm sorry we took so long Liana. The doctor was busier than I thought. Who knew that many people would make an appointment this late at night," her mother chuckled while hanging up her coat.

"Yeah." Liana agreed quietly.

"So did you watch Smackdown?" her mother asked while grabbing a glass of water. Before Liana could answer her, Vicky's phone started ringing. "Wonder who that could be," she said while pulling out her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID with an odd look. "It's your aunt Angie," Vicky chuckled and answered it. Liana's heart was racing, hoping that she wasn't calling for the reason she thought she was. "Hello, Angie. How are you? What? Wait a minute hold on, what are you talking about? No I didn't watch it I was at the doctor's with Sherilyn and Shaul, but Liana did. No I was about to ask her when you called. He what? No he couldn't have he–no it's impossible. Angie calm down, please. Listen, it's very late, and you should get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? Okay, bye." Vicky hung up the phone, and gave a long sigh. Liana knew what she was going to say. "Well, your aunt Angie just informed me of what took place on Smackdown tonight," she started not looking her daughter in the face. "Is it true?" she asked emptying out her glass. "Did you see your father hurt your uncle Rey?"

Liana took a minute to answer. "Yes I did. I was going to tell you, but..." Liana simply sat down a the table with her eyes slowly looking up at her mother.

Vicky was trying to make herself look busy by washing the dishes. "Angie was telling me that she saw the same thing. She told me that Dominick and Aalyah watched it with her and they can't stop crying." Vicky then started scrubbing the dishes to the point where Liana was scared she'd break them with her own hands. "Why would your father do something like this?" she asked quietly. Liana didn't think she could answer that question, and she didn't think her mother really wanted her to. "Well, I better tuck those two in. You'd better head off to bed too sweetie," her mother said and kissed her goodnight as she left to tend to Sherilyn and Shaul. Liana decided she was right and went off to her own room. After she changed into her pajamas, she looked on her dresser at her favorite photograph. She remembered perfectly how she got that picture:

Whenever she had about a week off from school, Eddie would let her join him for a show. Of course, he rarely let her go to the ring with him, in fear of her getting hurt. When he had a match by himself, her uncle Rey would stay with her and watch over her. Well one night, they had won the Tag Team Championship titles. They ran backstage as she hugged them both tightly, congratulating them.

"Hey I got an idea!" she had said. "Let's take a picture," she laughed pulling out a camera. They grabbed a crew man and asked him to take the picture. One picture was of Liana in the middle of the new Tag Team Champions. Although she didn't realize it, Eddie and Rey had a little plan. After the first picture, Eddie suggested that they take one more and gave Rey a wink. Rey simply nodded without Liana knowing as they began to pose for the next picture. Before Liana knew it, she was up on both their shoulders, with them pointing and smiling at her.

Liana picked up the picture and held it close to her. _I wonder if things will ever go back to the way they were._ She put the picture back on her dresser and slipped beneath the covers to go to sleep.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for checking out this story! And not hating me for making Eddie evil! Lol. As always I appreciate your feedback and support:)


	3. Keep A Smile

Chapter 3: Keep A Smile

The next morning, Liana woke up early to find her mother at the kitchen table, still in her pajamas drinking a cup of coffee. Liana grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat quietly with her. Pretty soon, the silence got to her. "Have you talked to aunt Angie at all?" she asked.

"Yes. She's really upset about this whole thing. Rey got hurt pretty badly, so she was going to go visit him. She asked if Dominick and Aalyah could stay here until she came back." her mother explained. Liana simply nodded and continued to quietly eat her cereal. A few hours later, the doorbell rang.

Liana opened it and welcomed them with excited 'hello's'. She called out that they had arrived, and was almost stampeded by two very excited little girls. They took both of their cousins and practically ran to the backyard to play. However, Angie didn't seem all that happy. "Hi aunt Angie," Liana said giving her a hug.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" she asked. Liana and her talked only for a few moments until Vicky came and asked Liana if she could go watch the kids while they talked. Liana did as she was asked and walked out back. They were all jumping on the trampoline and having fun. It was good seeing all of them smile and happy.

"Come on, Liana!" Sherilyn called out.

"No that's okay. There's a lot of little people on that thing already!" she laughed as she walked up to the trampoline to watch them more closely. She noticed Dominick's smile fading away slowly, and his jumps getting smaller from lack of trying. So Liana did the only thing she felt she could do. She quietly got onto the trampoline without anyone noticing, and had announced, "Oh no! It's the trampoline monster!" She started chasing and jumping with the younger ones. Once she claimed a 'victim' she would hold them and tickle them. Pretty soon, they were running all around the yard playing tag. Liana saw the smile back on Dominick's face and smiled herself. Pretty soon, Dominick and Aalyah's mother came to say goodbye. Once she left, they continued playing.

"Time for lunch!" Vicky called out from the house.

"Quick! The last person to the house has to get tickled!" Liana laughed and started running to the house, but allowing the kids to win. "Oh no!" she cried as they all ganged up on her and started to tickle her. _Maybe I shouldn't have let them win_ she laughed and begged them to stop. As soon as the food was put on the table, they all forgot about tickling Liana and went to eat. Liana started eating as they all looked like little animals digging into their food. "Mom, I think we need to open up a zoo with all these little animals running around," Liana joked. Everyone laughed, making her laugh as well.

A few hours later, Liana and the little ones were sitting on the couch watching a movie, when the phone rang. "I got it!" Vicky called out and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Vicky, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I got here all right. I'm already on my way to see Rey. How are the kids?" Angie asked.

"They're great. They really had a lot of fun with Liana today. She's been playing with them all day, and now they're watching a movie," Vicky told her smiling at the sight of all of them snuggled up to Liana on the couch.

"Aw, Liana's such a sweet girl. You're lucky to have her Vicky," Angie said.

"I know," Vicky agreed, wondering what she would do if she ever lost her daughter. "She was planning on taking them to the park tomorrow, and then the movies the day after. She really wants Dominick and Aalyah to enjoy their visit."

"I know. I'm guessing Shaul and Sherilyn don't know about..." Angie started. Vicky told her that she couldn't bear to see her daughters' reaction to something like that. "I understand. But you know you can't keep this from them for too long if things keep going like they are," Angie told her sadly.

"I know. I'll tell them before the next show. It's Liana I'm worried about though. This has really upset her, but I can tell she's trying to hide it. You know how close she and Eddie are," Vicky said. "Anyways, did you want to talk to Dominick and Aalyah?"

"Sure if they're not too into the movie," Angie laughed. Before Vicky could say a word, she found that they had all fallen asleep on the couch. Angie could hear Vicky giggling on the other end of the line. "They're asleep aren't they?" she laughed.

"Yeah. But I'll tell them you called in the morning. Would it be all right if they called you on your cell phone?" Vicky asked.

"Sure. Just make sure to call some time after 2 o'clock, okay?" Angie replied.

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow, and give my best to Rey." They both said they're goodbyes as Vicky hung up just in time to see Liana opening her eyes.

Liana looked around to see her piled onto by the little ones. "Help me!" she pleaded softly. They both tried not to laugh to wake them up. Vicky walked over to the couch and picked Sherilyn up into her arms as she carried her into her room. Liana slipped out and took Aalyah into her arms and shook Dominick awake gently. "Come on buddy," she whispered. Dominick took her hand and followed her to the room he'd be staying in. Liana put Aalyah in the bed across from where Dominick would be sleeping, and watched him fall right back asleep. Liana smiled and pulled his shoes off and slipped him under the covers. "Goodnight Little Man," she said and gave him a kiss on the head. She walked back out to see that her mother had already gotten Shaul and was putting her to bed. Liana walked into the kitchen to grab a quick drink before heading off to bed.

Soon her mother came in and sat with her. "Your aunt Angie called just a few minutes ago. She made it up there without any problems, and she's going to visit Rey tomorrow. In fact she wants to talk to Dominick and Aalyah tomorrow some time after 2." Liana simply nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"So when do you plan on telling Shaul and Sherilyn about dad?" Liana asked looking her mother right in the eye.

Vicky heaved a long sigh and thought for a moment. "Maybe tomorrow. I mean if we don't tell them, it might slip from Aalyah or Dominick," she said. Liana agreed and thought about how they would react. "I just can't understand why your father would do this," she said starting to cry.

Liana stood up and sat next to her mom. "It's gonna be okay, mom. It's like you said, maybe he'll understand his mistake and apologize." Liana knew that at this point it wasn't going to happen, but she prayed with all her heart that it would. Holding her mother while she cried reminded Liana of how she would comfort her when she and Eddie were divorced. Liana would hear her mother crying and try to comfort her. Liana would do anything for her family, which was one of the many similarities between her and her father. She didn't realize that she would see even more similarities between them in the near future.

A/N: Please don't hate me! I suck at updating! I know it! You know it! I'm sorry! Lol. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Rey's coming BACK! I'm psyched:)


	4. Comforting Words

Chapter 4: Comforting Words

After three more days, Angie said she was coming home and would be picking up Dominick and Aalyah late in the afternoon. What she didn't mention was the surprise she was bringing home with her. It was about 3 o'clock when Vicky heard the doorbell, with all the kids playing with Liana outside. As soon as she opened the door, she saw the surprise standing next to Angie. Instead of ruining the surprise, she called out into the backyard that Angie had come back. Liana followed as Dominick and the others ran into the house. She heard screams of delight as soon as they ran in. Liana followed more quickly to see what the excitement was all about. Once she came in, she smiled widely. Rey Mysterio was standing in her living room hugging his children.

Rey looked up to see Liana standing there. "Well there she is!" he cheered happily and made his way over to her. "You're getting big, girl!" he laughed as he hugged her tightly.

"It's great to see you uncle Rey," Liana replied, happy to see that he was all right.

"Well from what I hear you've been taking good care of my babies," Rey chuckled as he rubbed Dominick's head and held Aalyah in his arms.

"I think they've been taking care of me. I'm getting a lot of exercise from chasing all these little guys around!" Liana laughed pointing at Aalyah and Dominick.

"Uncle Rey?" Shaul asked tugging on his pants.

"Yeah sweety?" he asked looking down at her.

"How did you get that on your head?" she asked referring to the bandage on his head. Everyone froze, not knowing how to answer her.

"Uncle Eddie hit him," Dominick answered. Now everyone was shocked beyond belief. "He picked him up and dropped him a lot," he continued.

"That's enough, Dominick," Angie told him.

"Daddy hurt uncle Rey?" Shaul asked looking up at Vicky with sad and confused eyes. Vicky looked around the room and knew that this was as good a time as ever to tell Sherilyn and Shaul the truth. Once she had explained everything that happened, they both simply sat there quietly, not saying a word, until they both walked back to their rooms.

Rey felt somewhat guilty about all of this. "I'm sorry, Vicky" he told her quietly.

"Don't blame yourself, Rey. It wasn't your fault," she smiled. "I'd better go check on them." Vicky walked out of the room to talk to them some more.

Liana stood there with Rey and his family looking sad. "Who wants ice cream?" she asked, hoping to pick up the kids' spirits. It seemed to work as Aalyah and Dominick both raised their hands. "Okay let's go!" Liana smiled and took them by the hands into the kitchen. Once they were set, Liana walked back into the living room with her uncle Rey and aunt Angie. "So how's your head, uncle Rey?" she asked him.

"Much better. I won't be able to go back for another week, but the bandage can come off in about two days," he replied. Liana nodded, but her smile went away. Rey noticed and asked if Angie would keep an eye on the kids. Angie smiled and knew that Rey simply wanted to talk to Liana alone. "Let's go talk outside," he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed outside. Once he was sure they were alone, he decided to speak. "Now I know you're upset about what happened, Liana. But I don't want you to feel guilty about it, you didn't do anything wrong. Honestly, I don't think anybody knows why Eddie acted the way he did, but I don't want you to worry about it so much. Okay?" he said. Liana nodded, but suddenly started crying. "Oh come on now, chiquita. Don't cry sweety, I'm sure everything's going to be all right," he said holding her and trying to comfort her. Liana tried to stop crying as best she could, only to have her fail. "It's all right, girl. I know that you've been taking good care of everyone so far, and that's something you should be proud of. But make sure you don't overdo it," he told her. Liana nodded and had finally halted her tears. She and Rey walked back into the house, ready to gather the kids and head on home.

Angie already said goodbye and carried Aalyah to the car. Rey hugged Liana tightly whispering, "Don't forget what I said." Liana nodded and watched as Rey collected Dominick into his arms and carried him right behind Angie. They all waved goodbye as they drove out of their driveway on their way home.

Vicky closed the door and told the girls it was time for bed. They whined, but eventually walked back to their rooms to get ready. "You okay?" Vicky asked Liana worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was really good to see that uncle Rey's feeling better," Liana replied and headed off to her own room to try and sleep.

A/N: I almost completely forgot about this story! Thanks to Queen Li I remembered, lol. Please forgive me :)


	5. Smile, To Ignore the Pain

Chapter 5: Smile, To Ignore The Pain

The feud between Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio, was by far not getting any better. Every week it was something different, with one attacking the other. Judgement Day was horrible to watch for everyone. Sherilyn and Shaul held onto their mother tightly, as Liana stood behind the couch and watched quietly. Her father was beating one of his oldest friends, and was showing no remorse for it. Did he not understand what he was doing to Rey, to Rey's family, his own family, or even himself? It didn't look like he did. It continued even after Judgement Day, for weeks and weeks. Eventually, Liana was the only one able to even watch Smackdown anymore. Her father hadn't come home like he said he would, and left his family to worry about him. She had even tried calling him on his cell phone, only to get his voice mail. She never left a message, knowing she could never leave a message without breaking down and crying.

It was about mid-June when Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero had an official match on Smackdown. Liana informed her mother about it, and asked if she would watch it.

Vicky set down the plate she had been washing, and looked over at her daughter with sad eyes. "I don't think I could bear to watch it. I can't stand seeing your father like this," she told her and went back to washing dishes. Liana didn't say a word as she walked back to the living room and turned on the tv to watch one of the most heart-breaking matches she would ever see.

The match started, with the looks of pure hatred on both their faces. They punched, they kicked, threw each other in and out of the ring. Liana literally jumped every time a devastating blow was given to either man. Frog Splashes, drop kicks, forearms, body drops, every move she had ever witnessed between them was used over and over again. In the end, Rey Mysterio won, leaving Eddie Guerrero in the ring. Liana looked in her father's eyes, saw the maniacal smile on his face, and his body shaking in the middle of the ring. _What is going on?_ She wondered. Liana hoped that maybe he would just stop this madness and get on with his life. But something else told her, it was only the beginning of something far worse.

That night Liana stayed up late simply sitting on her bed, unable to sleep. All the thoughts and images of her uncle and father beating each other mercilessly. It just had to end, even though she was powerless to stop it. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she let it stay there.

Liana noticed that her mother hadn't been getting enough sleep either, and that she needed to rest. Her sisters weren't as depressed or really affected by the past few weeks, since their mother had asked them not to watch Smackdown for a while. Liana stood up and walked outside to find the girls jumping on the trampoline. "Hey guys!" she called out cheerfully.

"Hey Liana!" they laughed back as they went up and down and up and down.

"How would you guys like to go to the park?" she asked them. They both stopped immediately and begged Liana to take them. "All right. Grab your shoes and let's go. We might head to McDonald's afterwards, okay?" Both girls nodded and ran into the house to get ready. Liana walked in after them and into the kitchen to inform their mother.

"What are they all excited about?" Vicky asked, just seeing the little ones running into their rooms laughing and cheering.

"I'm going to take them to the park and maybe McDonald's for a little while. You need to catch a nap or something," Liana explained.

"Liana you don't have to do this," Vicky started.

"Mom, you haven't been getting any sleep, I can tell. So while we're out, grab a book, lay on the couch, and just go to sleep. We'll be back in a few hours." Liana gave her mother a hug and called Shaul and Sherilyn out to the car. "Everybody buckled up?" she asked.

"Yes!" they replied in excited unison as Liana started the car. Liana drove them to their favorite park with the tire swing, see-saws, swings and merry-go-round. She pushed and spun them all around the playground equipment and watched them enjoy themselves.

Liana smiled weakly at the memories that started to come into her head about her and her father. Sometimes he would call her after school and tell her not to get on the bus. Before she would hang-up the phone, she would see her father driving into the school parking lot with one of his beautiful low-riders. Liana would jump in and wait for him to use the hydraulics. Of course, Eddie would have to speed out of there to avoid being swarmed by fans. He never put his fans before his family, and that was what Liana really admired about her father. His sense of family was so strong, that she wanted nothing more than to be just like him.

In fact, this very park was where he used to take her before Sherilyn and Shaul were born. He would lift her up and swing her around like she was flying. Liana bowed her head and let a few tears fall, hoping her sisters wouldn't see her. Pretty soon Liana called them back over and asked what they wanted from McDonalds. Once they got home, Liana told the girls to quietly go off and play in their room in case their mother was still sleeping. Shaul and Sherilyn snuck off to their room as Liana went to check on her mom. She was in her room, fast asleep. Liana was about to leave when she noticed something in her hands. Liana walked closer to find that it was their wedding picture. Liana walked back out to the living room and saw that it was 8 o'clock, and it was Thursday night. She took a deep breath and grabbed the remote to watch Smackdown.

She watched until she saw her father standing next to Josh Matthews, who asked him why he was smiling after his loss to Rey Mysterio the week before. "Because I know the truth. And Rey Mysterio had better come out to that ring, and beg me not to tell the world the truth!" Eddie exclaimed. Liana sat there, blankly watching the screen. Her heart couldn't bare much more of this. But she still sat and looked on and rolled her eyes at the pathetic excuse of a woman, Melina cheated to beat Michelle McCool. Eddie Guerrero then made his way down to the ring, and Liana felt her whole body shaking.

Footage was shown of Eddie visiting Dominick's day-care. He and Dominick exchange words, something about liking secrets and bedtime stories. "So, Rey? Would you like to share this little secret with the whole world? Come on down, Rey!" Eddie yelled with a smile on his face, like all of this was funny for some reason. Rey Mysterio walked down the ramp without his music and a solemn look on his face. Eddie taunted him and begged Rey to hit him. Rey got down on his knees, and begged Eddie not to tell them this big secret. Eddie then spat and shoved candy into Rey's face as he turned and left the ring.

No tears fell. No sniffles were heard. Liana's face turned into a scowl, and glare. She was sick of it. She wanted her father back, but this man wasn't her father anymore. He was simply Eddie Guerrero.

A/N: Hey! I know this isn't my most popular WWE story, but I know that a few people enjoy it so I'll keep on posting it. I also know that the kids act a little younger than they actually are. I'm really only keeping them that way to make the story easier to write, and they won't be as big a part in future chapters, it'll focus much more on just Liana. So I hope everyone is still able to enjoy it, and will keep reviewing. Thank you guys :)


	6. Time to Talk

Chapter 6: Time to Talk

The next few weeks, Eddie tortured Rey Mysterio with this big secret he knew about him. _When will this all stop?_ Liana begged in her mind as she just watched another grueling Smackdown with her father beating down Rey Mysterio, making him beg. Liana had no one to go to, to vent out her anger on the events that were happening. Everything was kept bottled inside, causing Liana to eat and sleep less. The only thing keeping her going, was knowing that she had to keep her family together, help them be strong. Even if that meant for her to start crumbling from the inside herself. Liana decided that this had to be stopped, even if she had to do it herself.

She waited for her mom to come home that night to tell her what she had planned to do. Shaul and Sherilyn were over at their grandmother's house, who was also aware of the situation. Liana heard the door open, and her mother coming into the room. "Hey sweetie," she said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hi mom." she replied as her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey mom?" she asked. Vicki looked down at her to continue, "I wanna go see dad." Vicki didn't look too happy about what she had just said.

"Honey I don't think that would be a good idea. With the way your father is right now, I don't know what could happen." Vicki said.

"But mom you know this needs to stop, and we're the only people that can actually talk to him. Maybe we can get him to go back to the way it used to be, maybe we can stop this," Liana replied practically begging her mother.

Vicki looked away, in thought. "Let me think about it." was all she said as she stood up and went into her bedroom, leaving Liana alone to think about it as well.

The next morning, Liana sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast, when her mother came in. "I've thought about it, and you do have a valid point. Your father...this has got to stop. But I don't want you going there by yourself. The next show is in the next town over. So you, me, and the girls are going there to see him." Liana smiled as she slowly got up and hugged her mother tightly. "It's going to be all right," her mother told her as she held her tight.

"I hope so," Liana replied.

Vicki told the girls they were going to visit Eddie that Tuesday night. The girls were more excited than nervous, which put Liana to some ease. She had no idea what would take place that night, but she hoped and prayed only good would come of it.

Vicki and the girls got into her car, while Liana would follow in her own car. Liana could barely stand to be in a car unless she was driving, and Vicki had no problem with her bringing her own car. It was about a three hour drive to the arena, and Smackdown had already started by the time they had gotten there. All four women ran to the curtain, hearing Eddie's voice from a microphone. Vicki went out first, as all three daughters followed her. Liana looked around the packed arena, with all the 'Why Eddie Why?' signs in the air. They were all cheering for their mother, knowing that she was here to talk some sense into their father. A stagehand brought Vicki a microphone, as Liana held the girls' hands in hers, telling them it would be all right.

Eddie looked up the ramp, to see Vicki, Liana, Sherilyn, and Shaul standing there. "What are you doing here?" Eddie demanded as he slipped through the ropes and headed towards them. Vicki kept the girls back as Liana kept the little ones behind her. "Vicki, why are you here with the kids?"

"Eddie, this has got to stop. This whole feud between you and Rey Mysterio, it's hurting your family and Rey's," Vicki stated. Eddie stopped and seemed impatient as to what she was telling him. "Whatever this secret is, keep it to yourself. Rey is a good man and–" that was when it appeared that Eddie had heard enough as he grabbed Vicki and started taking her to the back, telling her to take the girls and leave. Without even going five steps, Eddie felt someone push him from the side, off of Vicki.

Eddie turned to see that it had been Liana. She had a look he had never seen her give him before, like pure hatred. "Liana..." he started, only to lead into yelling at them to get in the car and leave. Vicki had taken Shaul and Sherilyn's hands and were leading them to the car. Eddie and Liana followed, seeing Vicki get the girls into the car. Liana looked to see how upset the girls were and came up to their window.

"It's okay girls, don't worry," she told them as her mother started up the engine. "I'll get my car mom, you go on ahead." Before Vicki left they both heard Hardcore Bob trying to talk some sense into Eddie, when he simply shoved him. As Eddie turned his back on him, Bob shoved him into the car door, barely missing Liana.

"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled at Vicki who told him how disgraceful he was acting and drove off, telling Liana to hurry and grab her car. "What are you still doing here?" Eddie yelled. Liana didn't say anything and started getting into her car. Eddie didn't even check to see if she had driven off or not. Liana locked her car up again and walked out through the curtain, to see him standing in the middle of the ring. The audience started cheering, drawing Eddie's attention to the top of the ramp. Liana stormed down to the ring, intent on telling her father what was exactly on her mind. Eddie stood there surprised to see his eldest daughter slipping through the ropes and walking over to be handed a microphone. She stood there before him, that look still apparent in her eyes as she stared into his confused ones.

She slowly raised the microphone to her lips, and calmly said, "Who the hell do you think you are?" The audience went wild for her comment. "I don't care who you are, or who you think you are, but no one and I mean no one, touches my mother like that!" Again the audience cheered for her, as Eddie seemed to look down in shame. "Look at me dad!" Liana shouted, only to see Eddie close his eyes. "¡Míreme papá!" she demanded. Eddie slowly opened his eyes to see the tears building up in hers. "This family has stuck by you through everything, and you have the nerve to touch my mother like that, to yell at her like that! We came here to try and help you, to talk to you, and this is how you treat us?"

"Liana you don't–" Eddie started only to be cut off by his angry daughter.

"I don't what, dad? I don't understand, is that what you were going to tell me? Because you're right, I don't understand. I don't understand why you would do this to uncle Rey. Why do you insist on hurting him and his family? It's funny you say that I don't understand, when really you don't understand either." Eddie looked at her still confused. "You don't understand what this is doing to uncle Rey's family, or to your family," she said as Eddie's eyes widened a bit. "In fact, you don't even know what it's doing to me! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without the images of what you've done to uncle Rey running through my head! Dad, you practically abandoned us just for this sick pleasure of yours to torture uncle Rey."

"No I didn't sweetie, I didn't–" Eddie said.

"Yes you have! Dad it's been up to me to make mom and the girls smile! It's been up to me to keep them from losing hope! It's been up to me to keep them safe, to wipe the tears! But no one has been there for me," Liana stated sadly as tears came down her face. "No one has been there to wipe my tears away, to make me smile. I've been broken inside dad, and I don't know what to do anymore. I just feel lost, and want to give up. But I know I can't do that to mom and the girls. I want so badly to help you, make you realize what you're doing and stop it. I want my papá back." Liana couldn't even stand up anymore as she collapsed to her knees crying in the middle of the ring. Eddie knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. Liana wanted to fight out of them, but couldn't find the strength.

"Honey I'm so sorry," Eddie said into the mic. "I had no idea, what this was doing to you. I'll make you a promise right here to you, your mother, and the girls. I promise, that if your uncle Rey beats me, at the Great American Bash, I won't tell the secret, and we'll put all of this behind us, okay?" he asked her. Liana didn't even think about if her father won and nodded. Eddie held her close and kissed her forehead, telling her that he loved her. Liana hugged her father with all her might, as he told her it would all be all right. He walked her to the ropes and sat on them to let her slip through more easily. He jumped down and helped her off the apron as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked her backstage to her car. Eddie even opened the door for her and gave her another kiss on the forehead before he closed the door and watched her drive off. Liana failed to see the dark smile on his face as she drove off.

_Things are definitely going to get better, _Liana smiled to herself as she called her mom letting her know she'd be home as soon as she could.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know this story hasn't really been coming along as well as the other ones, but I'm gonna try darnit! Lol. Thanks as always for the reviews and support! :)


End file.
